dragon_ball_new_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brock
”Don’t think you can take me on just because you’re a Super Saiyan now, Kyasu, I’ll show you the power of a real Super Saiyan” Brock is a Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta, he’s considered one of Kyasu’s rival and one of the driving forces to why Kyasu aims to be as strong as he can be. Appearance Brock has dark skin, blue eyes, and funky brown dark hair as well as a tail like most Saiyan. As a kid he wore a grey and black Gi with a blue undershirt as well as a blue belt and bandages around his arms. He also wears his blue headband and a silver earring on either ear. As a teen he gets rid of his Gi and bandages and now wears a blue sleeveless body suit with black fingerless gloves and black boots. As a young adult he keeps the headband and earring but he wears a full sleeved blue and black body suit with a silver belt, black fingerless gloves as well as silver arm guards and black boots. He also has a scar on his left cheek given to him by Kyasu during one of their fights. Personality Brock is a complex guy, while he’s aligned as a “good guy” he has a different method of maintaining peace. While Kyasu views killing should be a last resort, Brock has no qualms killing anyone who’s evil which is why he and Kyasu tend to get into arguments. He’s also an asshole, never showing compassion towards his comrades and only see them as people who’ll get in his way, he also views those weaker than him as no one and won’t really give them a time of day which is why people tend to stay away from him or don’t want to work with him. He also believes that kindness and compassion will get you killed in battle and those emotions can get turned against you, so he rather be left alone; and if he does have compassion for others then it’s pretty small and he’d rarely show it. His battle style is also based on his personality as he stays on the offensive and attack relentlessly, this is further intensifies when he becomes a Super Saiyan as he’ll mock his opponent in battle and show them no mercy, often needing to be stopped in battle before taking things too far. Biography Brock was born November 8, Age 1495, he was born in a slightly higher power level than most other Saiyans. By the time he was 2 he started showing signs that he was different than the other kids his age, while other kids his age would play with each other; Brock would stay to himself and didn’t like to be around the other Saiyans as their attitude just annoyed him. When he was 5 he entered the Saiyan Training Academy, on his first day he was already annoyed at his classmates. Power Abilities Transformation Great Ape: Like their original counterparts, Brock can transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough blutz wave, either from a full moon, Power Ball, or any other means of obtaining blutz wave as long as they have a tail. While more evolved than the original Saiyans, Brock retains his consciousness in his Great Ape form and doesn't succumb to the primal mind. Super Saiyan: In this form Brock gains slight muscle mass and his hair turns gold and his eyes turn green, his personality changes a bit as he’s much more cocky and aggressive in this form. He shows no sympathy in this form and he relishes in the power he attains. Super Saiyan Second Grade: An advanced form of Super Saiyan that Brock attains through intense training In the Super Saiyan form, he gets a great increase in muscle mass as well as a great increase in his power and speed. His hair becomes more rigid and he becomes more aggressive than before and remorseless, not caring much about the well being of those around him. Super Saiyan Third Grade: This is Brock’s more favorable form in battle as he gets a massive boost in power and stamina. His muscle size is increased to levels unseen and his hair is much more spikier than before and his pupils often disappears. While his power increases to great heights, for some reason his speed isn’t hindered as much as it should, in fact he’s speed is just slightly less than it was when he is in the 2nd Grade State. This makes him an even more dangerous foe as he has near impractical strength and still just as fast as before which means anyone facing him will feel like they’ve been run over by a bulldozer. Super Saiyan 2: Super Saiyan 3: Super Saiyan 4: Super Saiyan God: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: Gallery Trivia